Death by fire
by vmt19998
Summary: The story of ember and Youngblood's death death
1. Death by fire

Death by fire. A slow painful death.

I breathe in the deadly chemicals. The room slowly starts to spin. I can hear my brother scream our names. I try to run but the world around me is spinning. I hold my head to try to stop the excess movement of the room. The flames are raising higher I glace down at the family picture that stands right next to me. I grab my jacket and wrap it around my doorknob. I slowly craw to the door and open it. I walk as fast as I can to her door. I grab her doorknob only to quickly release it. .

"Amy" I screamed as I tried to kick open the door

The cloud of smoke is getting thicker by the moment. I breathe every breath like it is my last.

"Ember" My little sister yells back.

I get on my knees and tell her to move away from the door. I quickly get up and run back to my room

"Think Ember think. I remember!" I exclaimed as I took a deep breath of the chemicals. I grab my electric guitar and move as quickly as I can back to my sister's door.

"Move Back" I scream as I hit my guitar against her door

I feel dizzy and warm but I can't stop. I set down my beat up guitar and whipped my forehead off.

"Ember" Amy cried

"Hold on I got this sis "I yell as I hit the base of my guitar at the middle of her door.

"EMBER" My sister said as the wood flew back making a large enough hole for her to get though

She's covered in black smoke but compared to me she is fine. I pull her out of the door and we race to the opening of our house. I look up to see our ceiling on flames and ashes falling to the ground fast. I tell Amy to go ahead of me. She knew what was going to happen. I knew by the look in her eyes. But she listened to me, she ran out to our older brother. For a second I see a smile appear on their face. The hug and for that moment everything's fine but just then the burning ceiling collapsed on me. The last thing I heard was the scream of my own name.

* * *

><p><strong> This is probably going to be just a one shot but if you guys like it I might continue it. I hope you guy like Ember's death story...<strong>


	2. Death by water

That's how i died ember said as she passed the flash light to young blood

* * *

><p>"The wind was moving fast , my fathers boat was caught in the middle of a storm. We had no where to turn but into the deeps of the ocean.' Youngblood said as he began his story<p>

* * *

><p>" All hands on deck" my father yelled as every one tried to get on the deck without flying over board .<p>

" A vast ye mates ! This ye storm is deadly. We r set sail to the west but this ye storm is not permittin.. us to move any farther . I'm afraid we r going to have to wait till she blows over" my dad said as he grabbed the wheel trying to fight against the waves .

" Ethan my boy, get thee rafts out." My father said as another strong gust of wind flew past us

" But DAD' I whined knowing that if we lost those rafts during this story we'd all be doomed

" No but's son now go." My dad said as he instructed the rest of the crew to their positions

I stomped my feet on the deck angrily at my father foolishness but yet I obeyed him. I was almost near the storage area when another huge wave collided over the boat. Washing away most of our supplies. Luckily i had a good grip on the piece of rope right beside me or i would have been lost in the wild ocean it self . Gaining my balance i stud up and walked back to the top part of the deck to find my father was missing.

" What r ye doing get back to your stations " i yelled as i took control of the wheel.

* * *

><p>Normally I would have been practically home with guiding the boat but this storm made everything feel uneasy .<p>

I Tried all my might to get us back to calmer waters but with each

I tried to turn the wheel but with each gust of wind made it harder to set back to our trail . The waves constantly were over our heads Youngblood said.

" Is everyone still on aboard" I yelled once more as the angry sky sends us yet again to the giant waves.

Finally reaching the air I coughed the ocean water out of my lungs .

" What r ye doing kid! Ye r to young to be stirring this boat" one of the crew members said

" Get back to ye station at once mate . There is no time to be arguing with this ye storm goin about here " I said as another wave washed over the boat

I grabbed tightly to the wheel and the man just steeps away from me just as the wave passed over us.

" Now will you listen" I yelled once I caught my breath thinking that all adult are dumb.

" Yes... Sir " the man said as he went back to his position .

* * *

><p>" The next thing I remember happening is that the waves began to turn more violent than before" Youngblood said as he moved the flash light around making showdows of the night to show the rest of the group what was happening<p>

" I was more or less frightened that my once home was turning the tides on me" Youngblood said as Danny laughed

" No laughing Danny. Ok back to my story" young blood said as he continued

" It went on for a hour me screaming, guiding and making sure everyone was still on deck . When all at once a huge wave and I mean bigger than the rest engulfed the boat. I tried to pull through but the boat stayed under the water. the rest of my crew was trying to swim to the surface along with getting the passengers underneath free. I helped open the hinge. Almost everyone swam out except for on little girl she had her eyes open but she would not move . Thankfully I guided her to surface before I went back to see if there was anyone left . But the farther I swam the less air I could hold on to. The last thing I saw was the man I saved before downing beside me .I grabbed his hand and that was the last time I saw daylight." Youngblood said as he held out the flash light

" Who's next" Youngblood said

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't really sure if I should continue this but this small idea came to my head so I thought I write it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I might continue on with this story but only if you guys like this . Thank you for reading see you whenever :)<strong>


End file.
